1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new rotary switch construction as well as to a method of making such a rotary switch construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a rotary switch construction comprising a surface means having a substantially circular electrically conductive code pattern thereon, an electrically conductive wiper contact means cooperating with the surface means for making contact with a selected part of the pattern, and a rotary selector operatively associated with the means for selecting the desired part of the pattern that is to be contacted by the wiper contact means. For example, see FIGS. 13 and 14 of this application and the copending patent application of Daniel L. Fowler, one of the applicants of this invention, Ser. No. 433,684, filed Oct. 12, 1982, now issued on Feb. 4, 1986 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,927 and published on Apr. 23, 1984 as European Patent Application Publication No. 0,109,182.
It is also known to form part of the wiper contact means of such a rotary switch construction to comprise two side-by-side electrically connected wiper contacts to respectively contact the conductive pattern at adjacent points thereon. For example, see FIG. 14 of this application.